User talk:Darthtyler
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! : Jedimca0 COB Just a reminder that the Council of Blood is on Tonight in #darthipedia at 11PM wiki time. Your input would be most welcome and we would like you to attend. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 15:33, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:21, 25 March 2008 (UTC) The Supergeeky1 essay Ohai Tyler, long time no see. I noticed you are having difficulties with your name on the Supergeeky1 essay, while we do not appreciate you removing it without consulting us we do want to try and see if we can facilitate some kind of agreement on the situation. Please join us on IRC here: irc://freenode/darthipedia and we also hope that your besty buddy Troyb can make his triumphant return alongside you. Have a nice day and Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) *I am sorry but after discussing the matters with the powers that be, we have come to the conclusion that removing your name would damage the integrity of the essay beyond repair, as far as "encouraging impersonation" goes, we can hardly be accountable for people impersonating '''anyone' I wish we had that kind of influence. also be aware that this is a parody wiki that parodies all factions of Star Wars and it's fandom including . I'm sorry that we could not reach an agreement on this matter and I hope this issue does not stop you from happily editing this wiki. Cheers and have a fantastic day. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 14:42, August 27, 2012 (UTC)